It Had To Be The Unexpected
by Snow Kiddie Cat
Summary: Finn is the Leader of the Kendo Club that's filled with boys. So what happens when a girl named Fionna joins his club? AU. FinnxFionna
1. Chapter 1

Neon: A NEW STORY!

Lazer: In case you're wondering. The school is based on our school so how their school works is also how our school works.

Neon: But our school sucks! There's no swimming pool, clubhouses, soccer field, and our student council doesn't even have their own building!

Lazer: Agreed...

**Title**

**It Had To Be The Unexpexcted**

**Summary**

**Finn is the leader of the kendo club filled with boys. But what if a girl named Fionna joins his club. AU. FxF.**

* * *

Finn was walking his way to school with his best friend, Jake. Now don't get mistaken, Jake might be shorter but he is way older than our Finn.

"Sure is nice to be back at school. Right, Jake?" Finn turned to his short friend and Jake only yawned.

"No way, man. Being at school sucks! I wish everyday was summer." Jake said lazily while Finn chuckled. His friend was always like that, Wishing everyday was summer. Finn chuckled again.

"But try to remember, Jake. There's also Summer Camp." Finn reminded his friend.

"Oh Yeah..." Jake stayed silent after that.

"So whatcha gonna do this year, Jake?" Finn asked.

"I'm gonna hangout with my girlfriend." Jake answered.

"But that's what you do every year..." Finn said.

"I know. There's just nothing else to do every year. Anyway, what about you?" Jake adjusted his school bag that he was holding over his shoulder.

"Gonna handle the club again!" Finn said excitedly. He dropped his bag and raised his fist. Finn has been handling his club on the 6th Grade. When it was created, Not even in a few minutes there were already tons of guys that wanted to join, and not a single girl was even spotted during that moment. The club is actually some kind of kendo club.

"Orrrr, Maybe you could flirt with Bubblegum." Jake suggested while smirking and teasingly poking Finn. Finn blushed a little at what his friend said.

"What? What the heck, man! There's no way I'll do that." Finn said, Still blushing. He already told his friend that he had a crush on Bubblegum ever since he saw her at the 5th Grade. Now Finn is at the 7th Grade and Jake is a 9th Grader. No one could blame Finn though, I mean the girl was just too beautiful and smart. She had long gummy pink hair and the smooth and pale skin, Not to mention how beautiful she looked under the sunlight. She was known as 'Princess Bubblegum' at the school. Finn kept thinking and daydreaming about her that he didn't realize...

_PANG!_

Finn rubbed his nose and realized he hitted one of the street lights. Jake laughed at him and kept teasing him about Bubblegum. He didn't even stop when they entered the school! Finn rubbed his temple and sighed, Jake just won't stop. He entered his own classroom and sat down at his seat, near the window of the classroom while Jake sat behind him. 'At last, he finally stop...' Finn thought in relief. But was proven wrong when he heard the teasing and playful voice of his friend. Argh. The teacher _finally_ entered the room, and Jake's teasing only turned into whispers. He sighed in half-relief. The speaker turned on and a voice was heard through it.

'All students please go to the Court for information about the school.' They heard, and soon enough the teacher told them to line up. Jake sighed of boredom and they lined up, After all that. They directly went to the court which was the center of the school. The Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis and Badminton, also had courts. They were located at the west side of the school. There are also different club houses there. The school council, other more clubhouses, the soccer field, and the pool was on the other side. So it was a normal private school. How'd Finn and Jake enrolled you say? They won at the lottery. The school uniform and supplies were along with the prize. They first felt excitement, but quickly regreted it when they saw how everyone reacted at the school. The boys were arrogant, mean and bullying bastards. They always talk about how rich they were, how large their house was, and how many cars they have. The girls were just the same. But they were much worse, they were also envious and judgeful bitches. They would always overreact on spilled water and make anyone pay just for putting a single drop of food or water in their uniform. So to say, this school is for really rich people. But when Finn created the kendo club, he realized that not everyone was like that.

There was Bubba Gumball, well knowned as 'Prince Gumball' he was the richest among all the boys in the school, his wealthiness is at match with Marshall Lee. He was known as Prince since he was a pretty smart, kind, helpful and honest guy. He aces all of the quizzes and tests and probably won hundreds of trophies at contests such as Spelling Bee, Essay Contest, Astronomy Essay Contest, Science Fair etc. During one of the contests, the principal even gave him another trophy for participation. Though he does lack athletic skills, he's been improving by joining Finn and Jake's kendo club. He said it was for self-defense. He's also the leader of the Literature, Science, and Book-Lover club, and the clubs he currently are in are the Kendo Club, Red Cross and Math Club.

Now Marshall Lee is called 'Vampire King' for one good reason, He hates the sunlight. And other more reasons are he's allergic to garlic, and loves the color red because it reminds him of blood. His wealthiness is in par with Bubba Gumball. He shows nearly-aced quizzes and tests. At first he was actually a bully, but after befriending Finn and Jake he changed into a nice and encouraging person. They became friends cause Marshall Lee was about to be kidnapped, but luckily for him, Finn and Jake was there during that moment, Marshall may be strong but he can't handle many guys that once, his mother even offered giving Finn and Jake thousands of dollars just for saving Marshall, but they kindly declined. Now back at the info. Just like Gumball, he also won trophies for Music Competitions,Swimming, Basketball and 100 meter dash. He's very athletic and is good at the bass guitar. He's the leader of the Basketball Club and Rock Music Club. The clubs he currently are in are the Boy Scout, Swimming Club and the Kendo Club.

All of the students got into their arranged seats. Lucky for Finn and Jake their seats are always close to each other. And soon enough a woman in her mid-thirties walked to the center of the stage holding a mike, the woman's brown and golden shoulder-length hair waving at every step. Then the woman stopped at the center.

"Good morning students." The woman greeted everyone.

"Good morning Principal Cosmic." All of the students greeted back.

The woman, who is now known as The Principal can very well see the boredom in the students. She let it pass since she too was bored.

"Very good to see that everyone is here. So..." The woman started. "Is everyone excited for another school year." She asked all the students with a fake happy and excited voice. Everyone groaned in boredom as reply and she too _mentally_ groaned. She really didn't want to be handling the school again. And to think she was having such a good time at Hawaii.

"I'll just cut to the chase." She boringly said showing her true lazy self. The others weren't surprised since that's how their principal is always like anyway.

"Are anyone here transfers?" A few students stood up. Finn looked around for anyone interesting. Let's see... There are about 70+ transfers in a school filled with 800+. Did he mention he was good at math and can count that fast? Oh wait. This was the High School Announcement which means there's just 70+ transfers in a level filled with 400+.

Well he did found a few interesting transfers. There was a girl that almost looked like a female version of Marshall, another girl who has the same height and bored expression of Jake. But when Finn's eyes landed on the girl next to her. He gasped at the beauty.

Because right there... A blond beauty stood with an excited but _killer_ smile, (Well that's what Finn thinks anyway)and a bunny hat that suited her face really well, and she also had the same green backpack! '_More beautiful than Bubblegum' _Finn looked around trying to find where that suddenly came from. He just didn't know what happened. It was like when he looked at the girl, his crush towards Bubblegum disappeared in a blink. Finn turned to his best friend Jake to see if it was him, but he was asleep on his chair. Finn turned to the beautiful blonde again only to see her looking at him too! He quickly turned away blushing a light pink. Can a single look from the girl make him blush this easily? Finn took a deep breath and just accepted the fact that he is in love with one of the transfers. But unkown to Finn, the girl was also blushing. The girl never believed Love at First Sight. So she was very well surprised that it just happened to her.

After all those nonsense at the court was done. Everyone went back to their respected classrooms.

**After School Times (Because we all know it's boring.)**

Jake yawned and Finn was smiling brightly as usual.

"Man, Why did school had to be created." Jake said lazily. "I can't wait to go to bed." He added with a yawn.

"Oh Jake. We're gonna have to reopen the club remember?" Finn reminded.

"Oh man! Can you just do it all by yourself? I'm pretty tired right now, Finn." Finn sighed.

"Fine. You go ahead at the dorm." Jake grinned brightly and slapped Finn's back while saying a loud thank you then dashing off somewhere. Finn sighed once again and went to the direction of his club. When he got there Finn stared at the large clubhouse for a moment. All the members of the Kendo Club just loves the club so much they offered to enlargen it. Finn went to the door of the club and unlocked it. He stared at the darkness for a moment then entered.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I sighed for like... I don't really know I've been saying so many times right now. You see, It's already the end of the school and me and Cake still can't find our dorm. We already split up but still... I sighed **AGAIN**. I feel like crying. In fact, maybe I could do it right now.

"Fionna! Fionna!" I turned around to see Cake running towards me. I brightened up. I hope she finally found our dorm!

"Fionna! There's a Kendo Club in this school!" Cake said to me excitedly. I felt both happy and sad. Happy because there's a kendo club. Sad because we still haven't found our dorm. Oh well. At least I don't feel like crying right now.

"Ok, Ok. I look for our dorm and you look for the club." Cake said. I half-happily agreed... then sighed when Cake ran off. This was going to be easy. I saw a large clubhouse at the east side of the school so that must be it. I ran down the hall, then the stairs, ran past the basketball court, past the swimming pool and I _finally _found it. I saw that the door was open and it was dark inside. I slowly took a step inside and tried to see if anyone was inside. So the only way to found out is...

"Hello? Is anyone here? I wanna join your club."

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hello? Is anyone here? I wanna join your club."

Finn turned around and saw a figure just near the door. The person was inside so they both couldn't see each other. But Finn was a bit surprised. It was a girl's voice. So why would a girl join his club? Oh well. Just because his club is full of boys doesn't mean girls aren't allowed.

"Hey there. I'm Finn, the Leader of the Kendo Club." Finn spoke to the girl figure.

"I'm Fionna. I uh, wanna join the club." Fionna said to the figure on the center of the club.

"Sorry about the lights. But don't worry, in a few minutes it'll be back on." Finn said.

"Hey uhm. My friend wants to join too. But she's not here right now so can she umm... you know."

"Sure! It's alright." And soon enough the lights went back on. Both heads turned to the light above them.

"See. Told ya' the lights will be back on." Finn said. His gaze still directed at the lightbulb. Same goes for Fionna.

"So what's your friends name?" Finn asked. Both of them turning their gaze away from the lightbulb.

And that's when their eyes met...

* * *

Neon: Cliffhanger...

Lazer: You don't even know what that means.

Neon: But at least I know the ending of this chapter is a cliffhanger!

Lazer: Whatever.

**MUST READ!: **Lazer: Minerva Cosmic is not an OC.

Neon: Try and find out who she is! Hint: Cosmic

Lazer: It's the Cosmic Owl.

Neon: Aw! Why'd you say it!

Lazer: Because I wanted to. And it was very noticeable anyway. Did you know? Minerva is the name of a Roman Goddess. And since Rome and Greek are like a mirror to each other. (Example: If Greek has Zeus. Rome has Jupiter. If Greek has Poseidon. Rome has Neptune.) Minerva is known as Athena in Greek.

Neon: According to my teacher. Gods and Goddesses have spirit animals. And Athena's or Minerva's spirit animal is an Owl which represents Wisdom and Intellect. And since the Cosmic Owl is an Owl, Athena was the first thought that came to our mind!

Lazer: Athena Cosmic actually doesn't sound good. So we goed with her Roman name.

Both: MYTHOLOGICAL!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Lazer here.

Yes, it's only me I know. My sister was shopping so I took the time to continue this story and I continued and continued until my mind was in Wonderland!

So, enjoy. I do not own Adventure Time!

* * *

Oh Glob.

What on earth was happening? He saw this beautiful girl at the beginning of another school year and now here she is! Standing a few feet in front of him in all her glory... And beauty!

"Uh, hi?" Finn had to resist the urge to blush and facepalm at the same time.

"Uh, hi..." Fionna repeated, and she too, had to calm her face from getting red.

Well, let's not blame the two for the awkward situation, we all know how hard it is talking with your own crush personally... But on the internet, no. Endless conversation.

An awkward silence hung between the two as they just stood there and stared at the floor as it was the most interesting thing ever. But not. And of course, the silence has to end.

"S-so, what's your friend's name?" Finn asked nervously, and of course, still staring at the ground.

"It's Cake..." Fionna answered nervously as well. And just like the blonde boy, she was still staring at the ground, add in with some fidgeting.

_'What a weird name...'_ Finn thought. "W-well, then, w-welcome to the club." By taking a deep breath and a moment of confidence and courage. Finn looked up at her female, yet beautiful, look-alike.

"Y-yeah..." Fionna looked up for a moment and she had to fight another blush coming through. _'You globdamned cupid, why make me fall in love now?'_

**ANOTHER** awkward silence is stuck in the air as they continued their marveling at the ground. But they would sneak occasional glances at each other.

"Um, I should get going." Fionna had to say those words out of the blue. Finn's mouth moved on its own, but he quickly slapped his hand on his mouth just to prevent himself from saying something embarrassing. The blonde girl raised a curious brow.

"Uh, yeah..." Finn felt a big bang of disappointment. Oh man, if only he was brave enough to actually start a conversation.

"Bye..." Fionna smiled, a sad one. And with that, she left. Leaving Finn to stare at her retreating figure.

_**~With**_**_ Fionna_~**

After a quick turn, she immediately glued her back to the wall, knees shaking, and heart rapidly beating. She had to put a hand on it just to calm it down.

"I can't believe it. I actually saw him..." Fionna softly whispered to herself, her voice filled with pure disbelief and the shock she had from earlier. Fionna stared at the orange sky dreamily.

"Finn, huh?"

_**~With Finn~**_

He watched as the girl's figure disappeared from a quick turn. Finn sat down at the woody floor of the clubhouse and placed a hand on where his heart is.

"Woah... I just saw her and now..." Finn mumbled as he thought. Was it fate or destiny? Or was it both? He had to sigh as his thoughts kept on ending about a blonde girl. Finn stared at the orange sky dreamily.

"Fionna, huh?"

* * *

Finn woke up with a groan. He rolled to the other side to take a quick look at his digital clock.

The red numbers in the clock said _7:10_. He rolled to the other side once more and closed his eyes falling to another sleep spell.

_'Hold on. Class starts at 7:00...'_ Finn's eyes widened and the sleep spell was broken.

"JAKE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" The human boy immediately sat up and looked at the other bed where his best friend slept.

To see his best friend/brother/homie, gone...

His brother from another mother, his best friend, one of the person he trusted the most. Gone.

_'I FEEL SO BETRAYED!' _Finn held back the manly tears.

"DANG IT JAKE!" Taking a shower and changing his clothes within seconds that would definitely be put on The Guinness's Book of World Records, Finn made a mad beeline at his classroom and reached it within seconds as well. A record that would also be put at The Guinness's Book of World Records.

He kicked the door open with a loud bang and everyone flinched and turned their heads to the source of the loud disturbance.

"Late at the first day of class again, huh?" The teacher had said with her hands on her hips. The blonde boy merely looked down at embarassment and he immediately heard the whispering and snickering of his classmates. Yep, this was normal.

"Just take your seat." The teacher rolled her eyes and proceeded to go on with her lesson. And as Finn made his way through his chair he saw a sad smile from Gumball and a chuckle from Marshall. So the moment he sat down...

"What the hay hay, Jake!?" Finn whispered at his best friend.

"What?" Jake whispered back.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"Weeellll, I decided to get back on you after that 'Never Ending Pie Throwing Robot Prank'."

"And you decided to do that at the first day of school!?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Rea-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP WHISPERING!" Finn and Jake immediately leant back in their seats and started to whistle under the teacher's glare, acting casually like nothing happened.

Once, the teacher had continued with her lesson again. The blonde boy felt his cellphone vibrate. He took it out and read the text message under his desk.

**From: Gumball**

**To: Finn**

_Late again?_

Finn took a quick look at his teacher before replying.

**From: Finn**

**To: Gumball**

_Pretty much. Jake pranked me :/_

**From: The Vampire King**

**To: Finn**

_Late at the first day of class again, huh Finn? That is so expected of you tsk tsk_

**From: Finn**

**To: The Vampire King**

_Jake pranked me ok! D:_

**From: The Vampire King**

**To: Finn**

_Making excuses again, huh Finn? That is so expected of you tsk tsk_

**From: Gumball**

**To: The Vampire King**

_Oh Marshall will you stop bugging him._

**From: The Vampire King**

**To: Gumball**

_I was just teasing, sheesh_

**From: Finn**

**To: The Vampire King**

_Well I don't like it -_- _

**From: Marceline**

**To:** **All**

_Sup?_

**From: The Vampire King**

**To: Marceline**

_I was teasing Finn_

**From: Finn**

**To: Marceline**

_And I didn't like it_

**From: Gumball**

**To: Marceline**

_Hey Marceline_

**From: Marceline**

**To: All**

_LOL you guys. Anyway I heard we're gonna have a party at the court to celebrate the first day of school_

**From: Finn**

**To: Marceline**

_A party? Really?_

**From: Marceline**

**To: Finn**

_Why so surprised?_

**From: Finn **

**To: Marceline**

_It's just because I never expected the principal to host a party_

**From: Marceline**

**To: Finn**

_Yeah me too_

**From: The Vampire King**

**To: Marceline**

_Me three_

**From: Gumball**

**To: The Vampire** **King**

_Same._

**From: Jake**

**To: Gumball**

_Me five then! :D_

**From: Finn**

**To: Jake**

_I still don't forgive you for pranking me _

**From: The Vampire King**

**To: All**

_But judging from Principal Cosmic she probably got bored LOL_

**From: Princess Bubblegum**

**To: All**

_Actually guys it was the teachers that voted for the party. Not the_ _principal._

**From: Marceline**

**To: Princess Bubblegum**

_Ohhh makes sense_

**From: Finn**

**To: Princess Bubblegum**

_Hey_ _Bubblegum_

**From: Princess Bubblegum**

**To: Finn**

_Hey Finn. :)_

**From: Finn **

**To: Princess Bubblegum**

_So, uh..._

**From: Princess Bubblegum**

**To: Finn**

_Wanna hang out after school?_

Finn replied faster than the blink of an eye.

**From: Finn**

**To: Princess Bubblegum**

_Yeah! Sure..._

**From: Princess Bubblegum**

**To: Finn**

_Alright. Bye, I'll organize my plans for today._

**From: Finn**

**To: Princess Bubblegum**

_Bye._

Eventually, there was no messages for a minute.

**From: Gumball**

**To: Finn**

_I'm impressed_

**From: Marceline **

**To: Finn**

_Ooooo Finny, you scored_

**From: Jake**

**To:** **Finn**

_Dude, you totally nailed that!_

**From: The Vampire King**

**To: Finn**

_They grow up so fast..._

**From: ?**

**To: All**

_What are you guys talking about?_

**From: Marceline**

**To: ?**

_Something that doesn't concern you_

**From: Jake**

**To: ?**

_Yeah! None of your business_

**From: ?**

**To: All**

_Of course it's my business I'M THE TEACHER_

The group's heads instantly shot up to the teacher who was glaring at them and holding her own cellphone. All of them immediately hid their cellphones. With Finn, Jake, and Marshall leaning back on their chairs, looking up at the ceiling and whistling like nothing happened.

And that's how class went by...


End file.
